


Adom NSFW Headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Dom/sub, Headcanon, Kinky, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Panties, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Adom NSFW Headcannons

♥Dom♥

Is extreamly vocal during sex he screams and moans super loud so whenever he and Adam have sex everybody around them knows exactly what they are doing.

Dom is a very sexual person and also a very kinky person he is willing to try anything. He is into choking spanking and public sex its always been a dream of his to be fucked by Adam onstage he also loves collars and has a daddy kink . 

Dom jerks off often and almost every time he does he sends video of himself to Adam he also will send pics and vids of him in lacy panties (those are Adam's faviorites)

Despite his nickname Dom is extremly submissive. Dom cock isnt to big its a good length about 6 inches and decently thick. 

Dom is a huge tease he will torment Adam in public by shooting him flirty looks and roling his hips seductively onstage during shows. 

Dom's faviorite thing that Adam wears are his skinny jeans he LOVES how they hit Adam's hips in all the right places they make his dick look great and his bum even better. It also drives Dom wild when Adam wears cross neckless with his shirt open. Dom adores Adam's deep scottish accent. Adams voice is Dom's faviorite thing's about him every time he speaks it sends shivers up his spine. 

💀Adam💀

Is very quiet during sex he rarely moans but he will make adorable little faces of pleasure. 

Adam is pretty kinky as well especially when lt comes spanking. 

Adam every once in a while will masturbate when Dom sends a video of himself Adam emedentaly dops his pants those videos make him extremly horny. 

Adam is a switch he will be a sub for Dom if he asks him to. 

Adam's dick is quite large he is about 7 inches and very thick. 

Adam's loves when Dom wears skirts and dresses its a huge turn on for him. Adam comes on either Doms face or in him it just depends on the mood he is in

When Dom spits into his moth Adam instantly pops a boner. Adams faviorite thing about Dom is how soft and full his lips are (perfect for kissing) it drives him crazy when Dom wears lipstick while giving him head.


End file.
